Crazy In Love
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Legolas runs off and Aragorn goes to find him.Meanwhile,Gandalf tells the fellowship of Legolas' CLUMSY and unlikely childhood.RnR please!/slash/
1. The Prince of Mirkwood

A/N: Heehee..there's just something about slash..It's AU..and please don't critisze me on ages and stuff..not good on that..bare in mind, it's AU, so if your pissed, go piss off somewhere else..well, if you don't like slash, please don't read.It's kinda graphic. Don't get me wrong. Am straight as straight can be. Just like slash. slash....there's just somethin' about it...  
  
This fic..call it smut if you want. Might turn into a longer fic, but I don't really think so right now.  
  
Crazy In Love  
  
His warm breath made me shiver. His face was so close to mine. He had me pressed onto the wall, his bright blue eyes, searching deep into my own grey ones. "I know you desire me Estel.."he whispered hoarsely. Before I could answer, he pressed his lips onto mine. His toung slid into my mouth, when I felt something tugging at my tunic. "Aragorn wake up!!!!"  
  
Aragorn woke up with a startle, and a flushed face. At his side was Pippin, clearly looking furious. "What is it, Master Pippin?"Aragorn asked, feeling quite irritated, but managed to hide it. "Legolas is gone!He went off by himself and hasn't returned....and I'm hungry!!"he wailed. Aragorn absorbed all he said except his last words. 'How long ago did he go?" he asked, starting to feel panicked. "Well..about an hour or so..maybe a little less..I am STILL hungry!!"he cried again. Aragorn immediately took off.  
  
"Hrmph!"Pippin grumbled. He walked back to join the rest of the fellowship. "Where is Aragorn?Has he gone to look for Legolas?" Sam asked, looking up from searching his pack for some food. "Yes. I wonder what Legolas is doing..hope he brought back some mushrooms..."Pippin sighed. "Fool of a Took!Now why would Legolas go off just to look for mushrooms?!" Gandalf bellowed and not too harshly smacked Pippin's head with his hat. "Well, he is quite quiet isn't he?" Frodo asked. "Hmm..he is...but you would be surprised, if you knew how he was as a child.."Gandalf grinned. The whole fellowshp suddenly payed close attention to the old wizard."Here goes.."Gandalf grinned cheekily.  
  
~As agile and strong and graceful as Legolas is now, he is quite shy, and frankly, he was a clumsy child. Yes, clumsy, that was so very interesting about the young elfling.  
  
CRASH! Legolas froze in his tracks. He turned around, and as he feared, his dear Ada was already behind him. He sighed, hands at his sides. "Little Greenleaf...again? Are you hurt anywhere?"he asked. Legolas hung his head and shook it. Tears had already formed in his eyes. A few maids came to clean up the shards of broken glass. "Come on now little one.." Thranduil scooped him up from where he was standing."Hush..hush..it is alright. Ada is not mad. You have to be CAREFUL next time Legolas..." he said softly, wiping away the tears from young Legolas' eyes. "I am..so..sorry Ada...I'm just so..so..CLUMSY!" he started to cry. Thranduil huged him and suddenly his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He looked up. "Ah..Long time no see, Thranduil." Gandalf bowed. "Oh, it is you Mithrandir. I am glad to see you." he said, stroking Legolas' head. "Oh no..what happened, Legolas?" Gandalf asked and bent down so he could be on the same level as Legolas. Legolas sniffed. "If you don't mind, Thranduil, I would very much like to take a walk with Legolas." he winked at Thranduil. "Do you want to, Legolas?"Thranduil asked."Mmm..alright.."he sniffed. They made their way to the garden.  
  
"Now, Legolas, you shouldn't have to cry because of that."Gandalf said. "But..but..I'm really, really clumsy..I feel..so ashamed..Gandalf sir...I think I embarass Ada a lot...."Legolas sighed."No, you are wrong. Your Ada is very proud of you and loves you very much."Gandalf smiled. "I just do not know...there were so many times..I...I.."Legolas started."Yes?" asked Gandalf. Legolas took a deep breath. "Well..there was one time, we had a dinner with guests. I was cutting a pice of my food particularly tough..and then...my fork flung all the way to the other side of the table..and the food smacked a guest in his face..."Legolas said as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
...  
  
.....  
  
........  
  
..........  
  
"and then there was a time I.." Legolas got cut off by Gandalf. "Alright, alright, you don't have to list it ALL down.But tell me, has your father, no doubt sometimes, yes he may scold you occasionally, but has he ever been really so angry at you, that he scolded you infront of everyone?"Gandalf asked. "No...Infact..he tells me to be more careful, and he does that after the incident..when noone else is around.."Legolas said."And he doesn't stay mad at you forever, does he?See, he is very proud of you, and loves you. Don't you ever forget that." Gandalf grinned. Legolas had already wiped off the tears from his face. "Thank you, Gandalf sir!"he said, as he ran off to his Ada's room, and tripped over a tree root.Gandalf winced.~  
  
The fellowship were laughing now, but later they stopped when Gandalf glared at them. "He has changed a lot! He is no longer clumsy anymore! Stop laughing, or I shall whack your heads with my staff!"They stopped laughing in fear, and in respect of Legolas.  
  
'Where is he?!Ai..why did he wonder off like that?!'Aragorn asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice. As he listened carefully, he realised what, and from where the sounds were coming from. He blushed.  
  
"Estel..."His name was called out. Only thing was, the one calling him never really meant for Estel to come...  
  
  
  
~TBC!~  
  
A/N:How was it?I need to know!Anyway, as I said before, please don't flame me for time lines and everything, this is AU, and seriously I can't give a fuck for geeks who think they are professors or what not of Lord of the Rings.Please review, I beg of you!! 


	2. Ecstacy

A/N:Hey guys!I hope y'all like this fic so far, and I've finally gotten my fat arse to write. I hope y'all read and review, it would be very nice of you, because I do use a considerable amount of energy to write ya know[speak up for all authors!We feed on reviews!].Okay, enough of the ranting, and go on to the reading and later[hint hint]reviewing!  
  
~People back then weren't homosexual. They were just SEXUAL.~-Collin Farell.  
  
Crazy In Love-Chapter 2  
  
His hair was wet and clung to his pale face which was tinged with pink. His eyes were closed as beads of sweat mingled with water ran down his lithe body. His lips whispered, for only his ears to hear.Pure ecstacy.  
  
"Oh come on now Gandalf!Tell us more!" Pippin whined. The rest of the fellowship supported him as well. Gandalf looked doubtful, and somewhat regretted telling him the tale. But unfortunately for Gandalf and Legolas, a sudden memory struck the old wizard's mind, and he just HAD to tell the tale. "Oh alright then..."  
  
Aragorn stood rooted to the ground, now, Legolas in full view from his hiding place. Legolas was at the edge of the small river. He was bare and wet. In his 'natural' beauty. It brought a flush in the ranger's cheeks. He could not help himself. 'This is wrong!I should respect my friend and not watch!Ai!'. But he could not stop himself, so slowly, noislessly he crept to a nearer hiding spot to have a better view of the archer.   
  
To his horror, his breeches were suddenly considerably tighter. Legolas, bare, beautiful, and his strong but gentle hands were in between his legs. Valar. In pure ecstacy, he pleasured himself, innocent yet not innocent at the same time, confusing really. Aragorn watched, in awe, for never had he imagined he would witness his friend in such a state.  
  
~It was a bright and sunny day in Mirkwood, and that day, young novices were to train together in archery and swordfighting. Young and cheerful, proud and sometimes a tad too bold, young elves trained all over the place, as Thranduil watched over them with a smile and pride on his face. The Sons of Mirkwood. Not to mention his own son, Legolas, was there training as well. Before the training officially started, Legolas was worried, and took refuge in his Ada. "Ada..I am unwell...I..I.."he pleaded, but in vain. "It is going to be alright son, do not fret!Ada is always watching, and you ARE talented, and you will do me proud. As the Prince, you will earn the respect of your friends and commrades. You will be outstanding, as always, my son...Now go on.."Thranduil smiled reassuringly and pushed Legolas gently to the field.  
  
Nervously, Legolas walked out into the field. As he was a Prince, he was only exposed to few elves his age when he took lessons and education within the palace walls. Eventhough Thranduil had very much wanted him to interact with other children, he could not break the rules or tradition, so Legolas was naturally shy and doubtful. He passsed through many cheerful elves, some chatting excitedly, some boasting proudly. As his usual clumsy self, he bumped into someone and fell. The person also fell. He rubbed his sore bottom and opened his eyes. Opposite him was another elf doing just the same as him. Immediately, as the elf opened his eyes, he got back up on his feet, looking a bit embarassed, but stretched out his hand to pull Legolas up. Shakily Legolas accepted it.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry!Are you alright Sir?"he apologised profusely. "Oh..Oh!It's alright, tis my fault...Are you injured?" Legolas asked. "Oh no I am quite alright. My name is Eöl. Pleased to meet you!" Once again he stretched out his hand and gave Legolas a warm smile. "I am Legolas..Pleased to meet you too.." Legolas shook his hand. "Actually, I am quite glad we bumped into each other. I was assigned to be your partner in training!" Eöl chirped. Somehow, Legolas felt extremely relieved, and took great liking to the elf. As they walked through the crowds, Eöl suddenly stretched his neck out, and his eyes had a gleam in them and a grin spread on his handsome face.  
  
Finally, a lady was in sight. She was carrying a bow and had slung her arrows at her back. She looked wise and was wearing training attire. This surprised Legolas. "Who is she?"he asked Eöl. "She is Lady Spania...though she is a lady, many years ago she proved herself as a worthy warrior..long story actually..but oh..she is so.." he drifted off into his own world. Obviously he was infatuated with her. And again, to his surprise, she trained them the whole day. Somehow, maybe because she was female, he felt considerably less nervous. They ran and climbed trees for what seemed hours. This much did not worry Legolas, for as everyone else he was gifted with abilities all elves had. But, worry came crashing onto him as they were about to start sparing and archery.~   
  
Legolas' breathing was unsteady, his hands, faster, all in erotic pleasure. "Estel.."he breathed. Aragorn could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
~Estel, mellamin..." Legolas whispered. Aragorn pressed his lips onto Legolas'. The elf flushed, as his mouth was being ravaged by Aragorn. As they broke the kiss he struggled for breathe. Without warning, Aragorn had started to gently kiss his 'unmentionables'. Pure bliss, ecstacy. "Estel.." he once again called out. The ranger had captured his manhood in his mouth. Legolas could not take it anymore.~  
  
As the dear Prince of Mirkwood reached his climax, his breathing became even, his cheeks flushed, calm and had a certain aura around him. A sort of 'after-sex' musk. The sight took Aragorn's breath away. Gingerly, he slipped into the river once again, reluctantly, and washed himself. By the time he walked out of the river, his clothes were clean and dry. Aragorn quickly and quietly made his way to the camp sight, it wasn't a good idea to hang around, or he would have been caught. Legolas' voice still rang in his head, the calling of his name, from those lips. Couldn't believe it, yet he was also undeniying.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: How was it? I know this was a little bit more 'fleshy'..[That's da master plan!;)]There will be more of Legolas' past next chapter on, and certainly.....more...flesh....Thanks for reading, and if you didn't or did like this, please review, it would help GREATLY.Too bad there's the ban of NC-17, but heck, this fic is R, so what the hey.Remember, press that little button over there, it's not that hard! 


End file.
